


(you) bring me back to the ground

by Yeoun (Bakagami)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Yeoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, about that height difference. (or, where kyungsoo likes being fucked into a stupor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you) bring me back to the ground

**Author's Note:**

> this was really inspired by [this](http://sarangtaek.tumblr.com/post/101333359871/twin-towers-forever-trolling-kyungsoo-about-his) photoset. and encouraging from d, who i love a lot.
> 
> repost from [lj](http://yeoun.livejournal.com/2267.html).

Kyungsoo reveled in the height difference between Chanyeol and himself. Even if he did have to push himself up on his toes to steal kisses or deal with being a shoulder rest sometimes. Honestly, it wasn’t so bad once he got used to it. 

It’s cute, though, Kyungsoo thought, when Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him protectively every so often. Every time Chanyeol bent his head down, grinning, Kyungsoo felt his own lips curve into a smile, just before their lips met.

It wasn’t just the height. Chanyeol was infectious, every single fiber living up to his ‘happy virus’ namesake. On heavily packed schedules, he was a tonic to Kyungsoo’s nerves, calming him down every time Kyungsoo was on the verge of snapping. 

“Did you eat yet?” Chanyeol asked, voice muffled as he got into the van. His parka deflated against the seat as he sat back and looked at Kyungsoo expectantly.  

Kyungsoo nodded, “Mm.”

“‘S good,” he replied, twinkling. Settling back into his seat, Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back. It was too early to be even alive, let alone awake (his dark circles agreed).  

When the van began to move, Kyungsoo felt a hand slip into his, warm and soft. He grumbled and Chanyeol got the message, cheerfully intertwining their fingers together and letting his own head fall back against the headrest. 

 

 

After practice, they would steal away to some dark corner or empty closet, and one of them would find their mouth full, tongue wrapped around heavy cock. This time, it was Chanyeol, who nudged his nose against Kyungsoo’s inner thigh, hand pressed into his hip. 

Kyungsoo (much to the surprise of Chanyeol during their first time together) liked to be _loud_. “Ah,” he panted, while bringing up his arm to cover his face, the other coming to clutch the edge of the table he was sitting on. He muttered explicatives as Chanyeol took him in unhurriedly, taking time to breathe through his nose and feel Kyungsoo’s tremors against his hands, cheeks.  

Ever so slowly, Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol swallow him, inch by inch, before he hit the back of Chanyeol’s throat. Even after all this time, Chanyeol still gagged around Kyungsoo’s length and Kyungsoo reached down, thumbing the tears away from his eyes affectionately.  

“Mmf,” Chanyeol moaned, fluttering his eyes and turning his head slightly towards Kyungsoo’s hand. The vibrations made Kyungsoo’s toes curl and he exhaled shakily, moving his hand to cup the back of Chanyeol’s head, encouraging. 

The pace increased and Chanyeol’s messy slurping meshed with the whines that escaped Kyungsoo’s mouth, “Faster, _oh_ , Chanyeol, you’re so good—” 

Sporadically, Chanyeol pulled away and flicked his tongue against Kyungsoo’s tip, and then proceeded to lick down the sides, planting sloppy kisses as he went. Kyungsoo shivered as the warmth of Chanyeol’s mouth disappeared, only to do so again when Chanyeol went back to swallowing at his cock, throat clicking.  

His adam’s apple bobbed and Kyungsoo ran his fingers along Chanyeol’s throat, pressing against it and feeling as he gagged. At this, Chanyeol flinched and shuddered, pausing his ministrations slightly while Kyungsoo brushed the hair out of his face.  

After he caught his breath, Chanyeol bobbed his head in earnest, letting Kyungsoo hit the back of his throat and pulling off almost entirely right after. One of his hands massaged Kyungsoo’s thigh before hooking it over his shoulder, eyes flicking up to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze. 

When Kyungsoo came, it was with Chanyeol’s name on his lips as he curled forward, shaking. He was already a few inches away from Chanyeol’s face when Chanyeol pulled away with an obscene popping sound, and proceeded to kiss him lazily, mouth stretching into a smile.  

Kyungsoo reached down to tuck himself away and pulled Chanyeol up to sit next to him on the table. His hand brushed over Chanyeol’s pants lightly, wordlessly questioning. 

“Nah, I’m good,” Chanyeol murmured, blushing faintly. He rested his forehead against Kyungsoo’s before grabbing his hand, leading them out of the closet.  

What they didn’t expect was to find Yifan leaning against the wall outside, who cleared his throat when they walked out, “Break’s over, time to get back to work.” A pink tinge dusted his cheekbones, but otherwise, he said nothing.  

“You might need one yourself,” Kyungsoo said, nodding at Yifan’s tented pants. He walked away before he could get a response with a smirk tugging at his mouth, Chanyeol trailing behind him, “Soo, you can’t just _say_ that.” 

Without looking, Kyungsoo could tell Chanyeol was just as amused as he was, and he rolled his eyes. When Yifan came back moments later, he refused to make eye contact with either of them.

  

 

It was early in the morning and Kyungsoo looked over to Chanyeol, who was still sound asleep, sprawled across the bedsheets and taking up most of the room. Rubbing his eyes, Kyungsoo got up and made his way to the bathroom, opening the door only to be met with Yifan’s chest. 

His shirt was mildly damp from the shower he just came out of and the ends of his hair stuck to his face, his neck. Without styled hair, Yifan looked adorable. His averted eyes didn’t help either. “Look, I’m sorry about yesterday. I just—didn’t know what to do—I didn’t want to interrupt, so I just…” 

Kyungsoo stepped closer and grabbed his shirt, pulling Yifan down to match his height and forcing him to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze. He leaned closer, enough so Yifan could count his eyelashes, if he wanted to.  

“When I said you needed a break, it wasn’t a suggestion,” Kyungsoo said, lips brushing Yifan’s with every word. “It was an offer.” 

Seconds ticked by and Yifan couldn’t gather anything in him to respond, gears turning in his head as Kyungsoo watched him, eyes hooded. Kyungsoo broke away first and smoothed down Yifan’s crumpled shirt, hands purposefully slow.  

“Think about it,” he said, before stepping around Yifan into the bathroom, door clicking shut. Yifan stood there in the hallway, trying to ignore his hardening cock, when Chanyeol pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.  

Eyes widening in panic, Yifan stuttered, “This isn’t what it looks like.”  

Chanyeol grinned, patting his shoulder placidly. “It’s exactly what it looks like,” he said in passing, skimming his fingers along Yifan’s waist. “We’ll wait for as long as you need.” His voice was surprisingly gentle. 

He tilted his head towards Yifan and smiled before going into the bathroom to join Kyungsoo, leaving Yifan alone again.  

It really wasn't Yifan’s fault that he went to jack off, coming within minutes, still feeling the ghostly touches of the two against his skin as he laid in bed.

  

 

Over the course of the next week, Yifan found Chanyeol to be extra clingy, arms coming to wrap around his shoulders and nose nudging the curve of his neck. Most of the time, it was playful, platonic. The fans ate it up.  

Other times, behind closed doors, Chanyeol would tug at Yifan’s fingers, bringing him close, stealing a kiss here and there.  

Kyungsoo was more subtle, brushing arms and knocking knees. He would watch as Chanyeol rubbed his thumb against Yifan’s hand, hooked his pinky in Yifan’s belt loop. 

At first, Yifan felt uncomfortable, tensing against their touches, to which they would pull away immediately. They never pushed him past his limits.  

But slowly, he could feel his tension melting away every time he pressed his face to Chanyeol’s forehead, or felt Kyungsoo’s firm hand against his back. Being leader was stressful enough, but he could see why both of them were automatically in a better mood around each other. 

It was easy, Yifan decided, to lean on each other. Much easier than trying to lead alone.  

Before the group left one morning, Yifan opened his bedroom door to see Kyungsoo looking up at him. Kyungsoo never did much more than watch and occasionally touch, so Yifan studied him, bemused. 

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo breathed, soft voice barely audible.  

“Morning.” Yifan furrowed his eyebrows and slowly came to a realization as Kyungsoo’s eyes flickered to his lips. Stooping down cautiously, Yifan cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek and brought their mouths together.  

While the movement of Kyungsoo’s lips against his was unfamiliar, it was welcome, and Yifan leaned into the kiss, body coming closer and backing Kyungsoo against the wall. He felt fingers brush against the back of his neck, pulling on the locks of hair as he let out a low moan.  

When they pulled away, Yifan jumped at the sight of Chanyeol standing a few feet away. He stepped closer and kissed Yifan quickly before grabbing his and Kyungsoo’s hands.  

“This is great progress and all, but we’re going to be late for our first schedule.” 

They let Chanyeol drag them out of the apartment as he beamed at them over his shoulder, “We can continue this later.”

  

 

Later turned out to be two weeks after the kiss, courtesy of the filmings and fansignings that filled up their schedules. Kyungsoo became more brave, occasionally pulling Yifan in, sometimes for a kiss, sometimes just to nuzzle against his neck. Chanyeol would look on with delight. 

They made it so very easy for Yifan to fall in love.  

Between quiet reassurances before performances and fleeting touches in the morning, he could feel himself being molded into their space, filling the cracks and bringing them together. 

In another situation, Yifan would be unsure, still wrong-footed and nervous. He would worry about one of them not liking him in that way—that one suggested it and the other just went along with it.  

Honestly, that was what Yifan assumed before he saw how seamlessly they integrated him between them. It felt more natural than anything Yifan had ever done. 

During one of the mornings without schedules, most of the members suspiciously left the apartment empty. When Yifan peeked out of his room, he was surprised (not really) to see both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo there.  

Kyungsoo walked up to him and pulled him down, sighing into Yifan’s mouth as Chanyeol herded them back into the room. Sitting down on his bed, Yifan brought Kyungsoo’s legs around his waist as Kyungsoo’s hands went from his shoulders to the planes of his chest.  

Yifan shivered at Kyungsoo’s touch, who tugged at his waistband insistently. They broke away, only for Chanyeol to sweep in, lifting Yifan’s shirt over his head and capturing his lips soon after.  

Lifting his hips, Yifan helped Kyungsoo remove his own pants, his briefs. Somehow, when Yifan opened his eyes (when did they close?), Kyungsoo was already naked, cock prettily flushed against his skin.  

He pulled Chanyeol away from Yifan and nodded to the former, “Touch me.”  

Inhaling sharply, Chanyeol rummaged through Yifan’s nightstand, coming up triumphant with a bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers while Kyungsoo straddled Yifan’s lap, bringing his lips to Yifan’s neck.  

Yifan put a steadying hand on Kyungsoo’s hip as Chanyeol shuffled closer, slipping a single finger into Kyungsoo. Whining, Kyungsoo moved lower, kissing down to Yifan’s collarbones and pushing down onto Chanyeol.  

“God, you’re so hot,” Chanyeol muttered, adding a second finger, and Yifan felt the lips on him stretch into a smile. Rocking his hips, Yifan felt Kyungsoo flinch as he reached down to palm them both, thumb rubbing Kyungsoo’s tip occasionally. 

Breaking away, Kyungsoo laid his head on Yifan’s shoulder, whimpers increasing in volume while Chanyeol added a third finger. He crooked them to press against a certain spot—causing Kyungsoo to jump, gasping audibly—and kept doing so.  

“Hurry up.” Kyungsoo was on the verge of begging and when Chanyeol removed his fingers, he almost sobbed at the loss. Leaving momentarily, Chanyeol ripped open a condom package and quickly rolled it on. 

“Bossy,” Chanyeol complained fondly, before bringing his hand to hold Kyungsoo in place as he aligned himself. At the same time, Chanyeol used his other hand to grip Yifan’s jaw, thumb digging into Yifan’s flesh, just shy of being painful. He kissed Yifan with vigor and enough enthusiasm to make him disregard their clacking teeth. 

Yifan slipped his tongue past Chanyeol’s lips the same time Chanyeol pushed past the ring of muscle that was Kyungsoo, who sighed contently. At a achingly slow pace, Chanyeol began to bury himself deeper into Kyungsoo, fucking him with determined control while Yifan pumped his cock just as slow.  

“My god, when are you two idiots going to stop teasing me.” Kyungsoo glared at Yifan, who couldn’t quite take him seriously as he was currently being impaled by Chanyeol. “Taking it slow isn’t all that bad,” Yifan mumbled, surging forward to suck on Kyungsoo’s swollen lips. 

Reaching back, Kyungsoo weaved his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and tugged, causing Chanyeol’s thrusting to stutter but for a small moment. Suddenly, Chanyeol leaned back, bringing Kyungsoo with him, breaking his and Yifan’s kiss.  

He spread open Kyungsoo’s thighs, “C’mon.” Kyungsoo lay against Chanyeol’s chest, breathing labored, and he nodded, as if giving Yifan permission. 

“Won’t I hurt you?” Yifan frowned at the thought of hurting Kyungsoo, even if given consent. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and reached for the lube, tossing it at Yifan, “We can take it slow. Fingers first.” 

“Besides,” he continued, “if I want you to stop, I’ll just say something. Like ‘yoda’.” Affronted, Chanyeol pouted, “What? Why me.” 

Yifan shook his head in disbelief, chest swelling with affection. 

Dripping a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers, Yifan prodded Kyungsoo’s entrance, watching his expression the whole time as he slipped a digit in. Kyungsoo’s eyelashes fluttered shut and his head rolled back, mouth dropping open in pleasure.  

Experimentally, he pumped his finger in and marveled at the way Kyungsoo cried out, clenching around him and Chanyeol’s cock, which twitched in anticipation. He added another lubed finger to Kyungsoo’s hole, curving them, pushing them in knuckle deep and scissoring, working him open.  

By the time Yifan entered his third finger, Kyungsoo was trembling, falling apart within Chanyeol’s hold, who was breathing heavily, trying to keep still. “Fuck me,” Kyungsoo demanded after a while, “Get your fingers out of me and _fuck me_.” 

Shakily, Yifan rolled on a condom and slicked himself, before starting to press his cock into Kyungsoo. He intently watched Kyungsoo’s face and proceeded to penetrate him, rubbing against Chanyeol’s length as he entered.  

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed and Yifan was just about to stop until he heard a, “‘Mmfull, so good,” panted out.  

“Ah,” Kyungsoo writhes and tries to push himself down on the two of them. It’s then Yifan realized Kyungsoo loved being fucked full, hole stretched, body almost folded in half. “ _Move_ ,” he said, reaching out to pull Yifan flush against his body. 

Chanyeol ruts into him, cock rubbing against Yifan’s and Yifan gasps, letting his head fall onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The feeling of Chanyeol against him and Kyungsoo around them was almost too much.  

On the verge of sobbing, Kyungsoo clutched Yifan, nails dragging against skin, perfect lips falling open to form a perfect ‘o’ of pleasure. 

Kyungsoo clenched around them and they both groaned at how tight he was. “Please, oh my god, fuck me, I need—feels so good—”  

Spreading Kyungsoo’s legs even more, Chanyeol drew kisses along his skin, sucking on his ear and murmuring, “You’re doing so well—so pretty, our Kyungsoo. Don’t you love us fucking you, filling you up until you can barely breathe—you’re so good for us, aren’t you?” 

Yifan thrusted into Kyungsoo, impossibly deeper, feeling as he shook and nodded incomprehensibly. Lifting his head, Yifan kissed Kyungsoo again, swallowing his whimpers while both he and Chanyeol fucked Kyungsoo into a stupor.  

Reaching down, Yifan stroked Kyungsoo’s cock, once, twice. Kyungsoo cried out in his mouth and arched up, clenching around Yifan and Chanyeol, almost painfully tight.  

At this, Chanyeol shuddered, leaning forward and pressing his face into Yifan’s shoulder, moaning what seemed to be their names.  

After a few more shallow thrusts, Yifan felt himself tipping over the edge, shooting cum into the condom. They all stayed in place for a couple of beats, trying to catch their breaths, before Yifan started to pull out.  

Oversensitive, Kyungsoo mewled halfheartedly as the sensation of Yifan’s softening cock moving inside of him. Once he was out, Chanyeol slipped out easily as well, and they both tossed their condoms to the side.  

Kyungsoo grabbed them and pulled them close, somehow fitting them together on the small bed comfortably. “Good?” Yifan asked softly, letting Chanyeol use his arm as a pillow. 

“Very,” Kyungsoo replied, tucking his head under Yifan’s chin, Chanyeol spooned around his back. 

As the three of them drifted off to sleep, Yifan pulled the covers up, leaning over to press kisses on both their foreheads with endearment.

 

 

Kyungsoo grumbled when he woke up and found out he had to untangle himself to go to the bathroom. Before he left, he brushed the hair out of Chanyeol and Yifan’s faces and sighed, satisfied. They were more than he could ever ask for. 

(And their height differences? Phenomenal trait to have in bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos = ♥


End file.
